Training To Win
by DramaQueen48
Summary: Harry has strange dreams, and starts to train with some of the best wizards in the world. OotP spoilers HrR H?
1. Default Chapter

_It was 15-years-ago that Voldemort killed my parents, _thought a grieving young man. _It was a month and a ½ ago that he killed my Godfather. Now Sirius' daughter moved in next door, and I've been sufficiently cut off from the Wizarding World. My Life Sucks._

The street of Privet Drive was quiet and serene. A young boy of 16 floated in and out of consciousness. Grief flooded 16- year- old, bespectacled, jet black haired Harry Potter.

Finally, unwillingly, Harry drifted into a deep sleep.

Training

**Harry was suddenly in a very bright, pure white room. Before him was a bowl of misty substance. It over flowed and surrounded Harry completely. Harry gripped the wand in his back pocket. He searched the room carefully for attackers, not satisfied until he had searched it twice. He was just about to look around some more when suddenly before him appeared 10 people.**

**"Hello Harry. I'm Merlin," said a man, with a long white beard, similar to Dumbledore's. Harry snorted.**

**"Yeah right, and I'm Slytherin's heir. Who are you, and what do you want?" A man with black hair glared involuntarily at Harry. Suddenly Harry's wand flew out of his hand, and he was wrapped in a Total Body Bind. Harry glared at "Merlin".**

**"Listen carefully Harry. I'm Merlin, and this is the Sorcerer Counsel Training School. You are currently on the Dream Plane. Here, we will be training you to defeat Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort." Harry stared dumbstruck. Merlin took off the Body Bind, and Harry asked,**

**"Is there possibly any proof that your Merlin. I mean, you look like him, and sound logical like him, but that could be fixed by a simple Polyjuice Potion and some well thought out and well rehearsed acting." Merlin smiled his eyes twinkling. **

**"A very good question Harry. The proof is simply, that you must follow your heart. What is your heart telling you to do?" Harry closed his eyes, and listened carefully to what his conscious was telling him. He chuckled as it told him to listen to it more often, and, obeying it's wishes, said,**

**"It said you're really Merlin. So, what am I, or you, doing here?" Merlin smiled. **

**"Listen carefully Harry. As I said before, we're here to help you defeat Voldemort." Harry nodded.**

**"I was listening, and I realize that question had already been answered, but what I'm trying to find out, and the question is really should have asked, was, well, Why you, and Why me?" Merlin smiled at the young man's intellect. **

**"We, Harry, are the most powerful Witches and Wizards in the world. Though we are all deceased. And you, because of your destiny. The Fates have had it this way." Harry was silent, taking in this information. Harry nodded, realizing the only other question he had was what would they be training him in. Merlin smiled.**

**"I will be helping you unleash your full potential, and all of your magic. Helga Hufflepuff, will be helping you with your Herbology, Godric Gryffindor will be helping you with your Transfiguration. Salazar Slytherin will be helping you with Potions, and Ravenclaw will be training you in Charms. **

**Alison and Tristian will be training you in Physical Defense, while Sean and Jane will develop your Dueling Skills, or Magic Defense. And last but not least, Arthur will train you in other things, like mistakes made in Past Wars and such. War History, if you must." Merlin smiled down at a smiling Harry. **

**"We'll start the day after tomorrow. For now, have a good night's sleep," said Merlin, and soon he was in a deep dreamless sleep. **


	2. New Neighbors

Harry woke up the next day, with the sun shining in on his face. Harry smiled. It had been a couple of years since he had had so much sleep that the sun needed to wake him.

He got up and looked out his window. There was a moving van in the driveway of the house next door. It had been up for sale since Harry had come home. Now Harry watched as a family moved in. There was a mother, with brown hair, and dressed in a suit. She looked very professional, and like she was an expensive businesswoman. The husband was also dressed in an expensive suit. There was a girl, about 16, with shoulder-length dark brown curly hair. She was bopping around with the CD player that hung on her ears. She was dressed in blue low-rise hip hugger jeans, and a green tank top.

There was a boy, about 15, with brown hair that fell into his eyes. He reminded Harry of the 15-year-old Sirius he had seen in Snape's Memory.

Up behind him pranced a girl about 13 that had blonde hair. She was carrying another little girl with blonde hair, who looked about 6. Holding her other hand was a boy with dirty blonde hair, and it looked like they were twins, cause he too looked about 6.

Suddenly the boy snuck up behind the eldest girl and yanked something out of her back pocket. He went running around the yard with it, as the girl chased after him. Harry stared in disbelief at what the boy had in his hand. _It was a wand!! _Harry pulled on some clothes and dashed downstairs. He walked up the front yard just in time to stop the little boy from flying after tripping over a rock.

"Whoops!" Harry said. He picked up the boy and eased the wand out of his hand. He walked over to the girl and said,

"I believe this is yours." she grinned at him, recognizing him instantly and said,

"Little runt won't leave the thing alone. Can't wait till he has his own to play with." she rolled her beautiful brown eyes, but they sparkled with excitement anyway, as the prominent green flecks in them bounced off the gold ones.

"Hi. My name's Jeremy, what's your? You have a funny cut on your head. Does it hurt?" Harry grinned at Jeremy's curiosity. The girl chuckled nervously and said,

"6-year-olds, they say the darnest things." She took Jeremy from Harry's hands and placed him on the ground. Harry knelt in front of him and said,

"My name's Harry, and no, it doesn't hurt. What shape is that?" he asked, lifting up his unruly bangs.

"It's a lightening bolt! It's cool, I want one!" he said, growing excited. Harry laughed.

"Alright Jemmy, go stop Leesy from tickling your better half to death." Jeremy grinned at the girl.

"Ok Chechee," (pronounced Chey-chee), and dashed off. Seconds later he was pulling over the 13 year old who was still holding his sister in her arms.

"Leelee, Chechee has a new friend!" Jeremy said excitedly. The girl looked up. Her eyes grew wide with recoqistion but instead said,

"I'm Alise, (pronounced Elise) and that's my sister Chelsea. Jeremy can't say names very well." Harry grinned at her.

"I can too! That's Chechee, your Leelee, that Bonca, over dare is Damen, I'm Jeremy and he is Harwee." Harry chuckled, as the boy made his way over.

"Who has my Simple Plan CD? I know one of you has it," he said, looking at Alise and Chelsea.

"Damen, Damen, Damen, this is Harwee, Chechee's new friend!" Jeremy said with enthusiasm that only a 6-year-old could muster. The boy looked up.

"Hey, I'm Damien. I already know who you are. Since I trust Jeremy was attempting to give introductions, and everyone knows he can't say is names very well yet, I'll finish for you, since these two dimwits probably didn't have the common sense to. She's Chelsea, and she's 16. That's Alise and she's 13, he's Jeremy and he's 6, and that's Bianca. She's 6 too, they're twins. Oh and I'm 15." the mother walked over.

"Hello. I'm Mabel Gereniden. I've see you've meet our whole crew." Harry shook he hand and said,

"Hello ma'am, I'm Harry Potter. Yes, you have lovely kids." the lady laughed.

"Damien and I are not her's. We're adopted, and Alise is Dad's daughter from another marriage. But the twins are totally her's and Dad's." Chelsea explained.

"Well May, I have the key now. Oh, hello. I'm Michael Gereniden," said the husband, coming over. Harry shook his hand and said,

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter."

"Harry, would you like to say for dinner? It won't be much but McDonald's or something, but we'd be delighted to have you." Harry smiled.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude." Harry blushed slightly.

"Not at all!" Harry was about to reply but suddenly he heard,

"Hello, and welcome to the neighborhood!" He turned around in time to see Aunt Petunia walk over, holding a plate of her chocolate chip cookies.

"Boy, what are you doing out of the house?" she asked sharply.

"We were just asking if Harry here would like to join us for dinner." said Mabel. Another car pulled up and out stomped a very angry girl with blonde hair.

"Matt, I can't believe you! We couldn't have been here ½ and hour ago if you had just stopped and asked that nice man for directions!"

"Taytor!" (Pronounce tay-tor, like taytor tot) Jeremy waved hi.

"Oh yeah, this is our other sister Taylor. She's Alise's full sister." whispered Chelsea.

"Boy, go inside and up to your room. Dinner will be ready in a half an hour," said Aunt Petunia. Harry was about to protest when he saw an owl fly through the kitchen window. Chelsea and the rest of the kids watched the tawny owl fly into the Dursley's kitchen.

"BOY! YOU BETTER GET YOU ARSE DOWN HERE BEFORE I TAKE AWAY YOUR DINNER! OWLS! NO MORE OWLS!" yelled a very angry Uncle Vernon. Harry sped off in the direction of his house and yelled a quick,

"Bye, thank you anyway!" before bursting in the house to stop Uncle Vernon from ripping the owl into pieces.


End file.
